


A Cat picking a Flower

by Pos_eidon



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Eventual Sex, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Reincarnation, angst????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pos_eidon/pseuds/Pos_eidon
Summary: In which Kuroo reminisces of his past life as a stray black cat and finally meets the most beautiful flower again who was once his owner.A one-shot for now, depending on time, motivation and if people want more :^)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually inspired by a fanart I found during a little adventure into rareships of Haikyuu.  
> The art is by Park Ha Neung and it is in Korean, unfortunately for those who can't understand the language ;; but I will still link it because HNGH.
> 
> Link of the art: http://gksmd.tistory.com/m/304
> 
> //pls excuse any typos orz i mightve missed some when double-checking//

 "Kuroo~"

 

A voice in a sing-sang tone calls out in the distance. The weather is nothing of much special wonder, not too much sun but not too gloomy either. Just enough for this cat named Kuroo to be able to bask under the sunlight and roll around carelessly in dirt. A stray cat has much free time on his hands-- paws.

 

"Kuroo, where are you?"

 

The cat's ears perk as the familiar voice interrupts his daily routine once more, of chasing butterflies that flutter past him. The feline's seemingly nonchalant expression really reflects how he feels when the butterfly he managed to clasp under his paw escapes and flies away, finally turning to the voice that he figures came closer during that time.

 

* * *

It was a coincidence how Kuroo and the young master met.

 

"Woah- It's a black cat!!"

 

Halting on the fence from the sudden exclamation, this stray cat slowly turned its head towards the young boy (easily 6 or 7 years old) that was ogling up at him with hard-to-miss bright, brown eyes, full of youth and energetic spirit. His hair was the shade of grey clouds in the sky on a rainy day, with a beauty mark decorating his pale and flawless skin under his left eye.

 

"Waah, the cat looks so cool!"

 

_Hah. Of course I'm cool. I'm the coolest cat in the streets._

 

Poised gracefully on the fence with tail flicking from side to side, the cat merely glanced back at the boy who did not seem to go away so easily.

 

"C'mere, kitty~"

 

"Should I give you something yummy?"

 

Unfazed by the offer of food, the cat began to continue his stroll along the fence, chin and tail held high with pride, ignoring the boy's presence.

 

"Ah- nooo, come back please? Kitty~ Kit-"

 

The cat would've easily continued to walk away but it was difficult for even an animal like himself to walk past the ghastly coughing that soon followed the silver-haired boy's pleas. Maybe his pride got in the way, but only now did the cat notice how small the boy was, bundled up in one too many layers of clothing and scarfs, nose and cheeks pigmented rosy and pink from the slight chill of the air.

 

When the boy heaved after his coughing fit, looking back up at the stray with hopeful eyes, the cat had already pounced from the fence to the ground, nearing the boy. Even the cat probably doesn't know why he felt like approaching said boy, usually his pride of being the most "tough and cool" stray black cat out there would make him think of everyone else as inferior commoners, but a sense of pity overwhelmed the cat. Pity for the small human boy with hair of silver.

 

 _What a sad boy. Pity_.

 

Was what the cat thought.

 

Until he found himself abruptly picked up in the arms of the boy and taken to a totally unfamiliar traditional Japanese home down the street.

 

"Mum! I caught a cat!!!?!"

 

You could say that by now, his momentary pity for the boy was replaced with the realisation that he was also slightly scary for some reason.

 

A mewl of dissatisfaction and confusion was all that this cat could emit when his head was gently pet by the boy's even smaller hand. It would be a lie if he said- hissed that he didn't like the petting so he let the boy do what he was doing, gently caressing the cat's black fur.

* * *

Until half a year ago, Kuroo was a nameless stray cat, tough and cool in the streets. Meeting the boy, a young 6 year old master of a wealthy Japanese home lead to him acquiring what he'd call a 'lame' name, Kuroo. Kuroo, simply because he was black.

 

He later found out that the boy was named Sugawara Koushi.

 

He'd also find out that Sugawara, or Suga, was actually a pretty decent human being. Sometimes he'd steal corn from the home kitchen with some fish for Kuroo as well. Kuroo specifically remembers the countless times maids of the house would ask the young master to stop stealing food from the kitchen, especially so late at night.

 

Suga was also violent without himself even realising it. And no, not violent in a way that would get one in trouble. More like- not realising that a cat can't catch a ball when it is thrown to them at 110984120984234 km per hour. Again, countless times of near death experiences from a mere tennis ball stays vivid in Kuroo's cat memory, jumping and running in fright from it, and Suga would just laugh it off with a, "Kuroo really likes to run!!" Oh how many times the poor black cat pounced on the boy with a frustrated hiss.

 

"I also want to jump and run like you can, Kuroo.."

 

Kuroo would also pick up on the momentary seriousness of Suga's words from time to time. The cat honestly wondered what was going on in the boy's mind- and would the boy also wonder what he himself was thinking? Who knows.

 

It was moments like these where Kuroo would see a glimpse of Suga's vulnerability and weakness, the same pang of pity piercing him like when they first met.

 

But shortly enough- poor cat would be attacked again with aggressive cuddle and fur ruffling.

 

What seemed like a sentimental moment would be over with another light laugh.

 

"That makes me so jealous!!"

 

Again, Suga was sometimes violent.

 

Suga was also weak. He would get sick easily, sometimes unable to move from his futon for days on end.

 

"Take that cat away immediately. I can't have it getting my son sick constantly."

 

That was the first time that Kuroo was kicked out of that home.

 

As he'd sit on a trash can, staring up at the moon, he'd often wonder,

 

_Am I really the one getting Suga sick?_

 

_Hmm… maybe it is better for me to stay away from him._

 

"Kuroo~"

 

His ears twitched almost immediately. Amongst the same hysterical coughs, he heard his name, but at this moment, he didn't really want to face the boy.

 

Pouncing off the bin, Kuroo began making way towards the opposite direction of where Suga stood.

 

"Wait, Kuroo. I can't run- please don't run away.."

 

Suga was gentle and kind.

 

Amidst his steps, Kuroo plopped back down on the floor, not daring to turn around and face Suga. But he let the boy approach him and once again bring his feline self up into his skinny arms and hold him in a tight and protective embrace.

 

"Kuroo, I'm sorry.. My mum was being super mean!"

 

"It's not your fault that I'm sick, okay?"

 

Suga would nuzzle his soft cheek against the top of Kuroo's head with a fond smile gracing his lips from ear to ear. And the cat would purr quietly in response.

 

"Don't worry, Kuroo. I will protect you for sure!"

 

Suga was also strong-hearted.

 

Suga smiled like a flower blooming in the wake of Spring.

 

And like a flower, Suga withered too soon.

 

_About when would it have been when I started liking this lame name he gave me?_

 

"Kuroo."

 

"Kuroo-san."

 

"Kuroo-san?"

 

Torn away from his personal moment of reminiscing, Kuroo looked back up at the shorter but well-built man who was calling his name. He was the captain of that team they were arranged to practice with. Karasuno was it?

 

"Ah- Sorry about that-"

 

"Hinata!"

 

Kuroo's words were cut short by the call of 'Hinata's name, and it made him glance over at who shouted that.

 

There he saw a youthful high-schooler, the same age as him. He was focused, arms outstretched above him as he tossed the volleyball to a shorter orange-haired boy, often running back and fourth on the court. The squeaks of their sneakers against the floors seemed to suddenly echo before muffling around Kuroo's ears. Ashy silver hair that looked irresistibly fluffy, eyes gleaming with energy and youthful will, porcelain skin slightly gleamed over with sweat. And under his left eye, the signature beauty mark that separated his looks from everyone else. His presence was definitely hard to miss, especially with that  _beautiful_ grin that only emphasised the high-schooler's shining aura.

_Suga...?_

 

"What the hell.. He can jump and run well enough." Kuroo chuckles to himself, remembering when the small boy Suga would mention that he couldn't do so.

 

"Sorry?" A confused Daichi asks and Kuroo responds with a nod towards the two players on the court.

 

"Over there, the taller one. Who is he?"

 

"Oh, him- That's our 3rd year setter, Sugawara Koushi. Are you two acquaintances?"

 

Face cast by the fringe that covers almost half his face, Kuroo hums as the corners of his lips stretch into a close-mouthed smile.

 

"Somewhat."

 

With a soft sigh and stretch of his arms, he stares at Suga as he tosses a few more balls to Hinata. Daichi had jogged off to join them and Kenma was soon beside him with the usual slouched stance over his game.

 

"Now. Shall we go pick some flowers?" Kuroo mumbles, more to himself than to anybody else. Kenma looks up from his game with the forever unchanging expression.

 

"... You're gonna... wear it behind your ear...?" Kenma obviously took that too literally.

 

Kuroo slowly turns to Kenma with an ' _are you serious'_ expression plastered all over his face.

 

"What on earth do you take me for, Kenma."

 


	2. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure to pick the most beautiful flower officially begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the song that I figured could be something that represents(?) the two :3 I like to head-canon Suga being a sucker for old-time jazz and/or 80s n 90s songs, so this is the result lololol I'd appreciate it if you guys also took the time to listen! It's real nice btw hohoho

 

* * *

 

  _Ohh thinking about all our younger years, it was only you and me..._

 

As practice had ended, Suga decided to stay behind and help with the packing and cleaning up of the hall. Indeed, it was quite a big hall to clean but never the less, the kids of Karasuno and Nekoma both did most of the packing away of the volleyballs and nets anyway. They'd already run off to dinner, Kageyama and Hinata of course racing there first.

 

_... We were young and wild and free..._

 

Suga hums that song to himself yet again, the mop in his hands sweeping side to side in sync with it. He can't help but to maybe sway his body very slightly as well, taking this momentary solitude to his advantage for a little wiggle to the song. He is a self-admitted lover of old-time gems and Heaven by Bryan Adams is definitely one of the best.

 

_... Now nothin' can take you away from me. We've been down that road before..._

 

_But that's over now._

 

_You keep me comin' back for more-_

 

"'Heaven'- An oldie but a goodie."

 

In the midst of inhaling to hum the next few lines of the song, Suga chokes on air at the rather abrupt interruption by who knows, and he quickly whips his head around to the voice with slightly furrowed brows. Mop clenched in both hands as if holding them tighter would help cope with this /slight/ embarrassment, Suga eyes the taller male standing by the entrance, and it doesn't take long to realise who he is. His hair is an unbelievable mess of black, he is confused whether the other tries to get it like that or if its just natural. An exaggerated sneer or smile (he can't tell which yet) stretched upon the other's lips, wearing a red jacket and sweatpants.

 

"Yeah it is-- Uh. Nekoma's captain? Sorry, I was just mopping up the floor."

 

Suga gestures to the floor while holding out the handle of the mop to prove his point.

 

"Just call me Kuroo, Suga-san."

 

"Right, Kuroo-san then?"

 

By now Kuroo is walking further into the hall, and Suga is already calculating why Nekoma's captain would be here when he should be eating dinner.

 

"Did you- leave something here, perhaps?"

 

Suga turns to scan around the gym incase there is a bag left behind or any kind of property; last time he checked there was nothing left behind. He can hear Kuroo chuckle a bit which makes him face the taller again.

 

"Nope, I uh..."

 

The former cat blinks as he realises he didn't think of a good enough excuse for this beforehand. He was too occupied by the thought of talking to Suga as soon as possible to even process that part. Suga is staring up at Kuroo, waiting for an answer. And Kuroo is suddenly filled with a burst of longing. Those deep, brown eyes that stare back at him is all too familiar yet different at the same time. Although Suga had grown into a beautiful boy in this life, his eyes and its gaze were just the same. With only another chuckle, Kuroo gives Suga a quick smile (/sneer).

 

"Shrimp-chan and your captain were wondering why you weren't coming around for dinner yet...?"

 

_Nice save, Kuroo._

 

At that Suga brightens right back up from his confused expression to one of understanding of Kuroo's presence, eyes almost squeezing shut from how big his grin is. Although Suga does still suspect why _Kuroo_ was the one to come by and tell him that (and not one of his crow children), he gives a short gesture towards the floor with his hand.

 

"Almost done mopping up the floor squeaky clean. You can tell em I'll be there right away!"

 

Such enthusiasm from what would seem like any other response has Kuroo staring at Suga with fond eyes, not realising that he is taking maybe a second or two longer to stare at the silver-haired boy. At that, Suga just awkwardly smiles back before proceeding ahead with floor mopping.

 

And Kuroo just stands there.

 

_Am I meant to head out-_

 

He mentally panics for a second because:

1\. Just standing around there would mean he'd be in the way of Suga mopping the floor.

2\. "I'll just wait and head over there with you,"  _could_ work but technically, Suga was not fond of Kuroo so that'd be stupid.

 

The taller clears his throat and brings up both hands to finger gun towards the mother crow.

 

"This kitty shall help you finish off quicker."

 

_... THAT'S NOT ANY BETTER BRUH_

 

The finger guns he made move towards the trolley of volleyballs, and he jogs off as soon as possible before he can even glimpse the possible confusion on Suga's face.

 

_WHAT THE FUCK MAN- NOT SMOOTH AT ALL BRO. YOUR MUM DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BE A FOOL._

 

His ears fume hot and bright red as he is pushing the trolley back into the store room, Suga letting out a quiet laugh from where he is mopping. By the time Kuroo had pushed aside gym mats and bags to shove the trolley into its corner, Suga was in there as well, hanging the mop back up on its hook.

 

"Finished?" He hums while turning his head slightly to the Nekoma captain.

 

"Yep, you?"

 

"Same here. We should head over before the kids eat up all our portions too."

 

Once they've both headed out the hall, and locked the doors, the mother crow and ex-cat make way towards the cafeteria. It's a lie to say that it was not a bit awkward at all with only small talk thrown back and forth. 

 

"So Suga-san. How's training so far?"

 

"I'm proud to say that it's actually going pretty well. Our first years aren't like any we've seen in years."

 

Suga chuckles to himself as he speaks and Kuroo is walking beside him with hands in his pockets, stealing glances from the shorter boy. Was Suga always going to be this  _beautiful_ when he grew up? He feels like it was a shame for his then young master to pass away so quickly and so young- but then again, he thinks he is lucky that he is a human in this lifetime with Suga.

 

"That's great to hear. I'm sure your captain will help whip them into shape."

 

The response is short but enough to make Suga smile.

 

"Yeah. Daichi is a great captain, I'm sure he will do his job." There is a content grin stretching upon the boy's lips when he speaks of the captain; one that soothes his heart and Kuroo can't help but to feel slightly envious. Not because of the typical  _DOES HE LIKE HIM DO I HAVE A FUCKING RIVAL I HAVE TO F IG HT-_ no not that. But because Kuroo isn't the reason that's making Suga smile with pride. What would it take to be the sole reason why this flower blooms with glee?

 

It's when the conversation dies down that they arrive at the cafeteria. Immediately they are met with cheerful praises of 'Suga!' or 'Oi Kuroo! What took you so damn long?'

 

They both glance at each other, give and receive nods before heading to their respective tables.

 

That night is uneasy for Kuroo. Whether it is because he got to meet Suga and it is still fresh news for him or whether it's his impatience for the need to hold Suga, he doesn't know. As he is lying on his blanket on the floor, the room soon fills with loud snores and sleepy groans of his fellow team mates. Well, except one who is under their blanket playing his games. Usually Kuroo would yank that blanket off Kenma and scold him for playing games all night instead of sleeping, but this time he finds himself cautiously reaching over to lift it.

 

Kuroo is met with a mono-tone 'Why'.

 

To which he responds with a long pause. Kenma being the witty person he is, catches on to his friend's rare silence and pauses the game before looking up from the device.

 

"What's wrong."

 

Kenma's questions always seem more like statements and demands which only makes him sound that much more bored, but Kuroo is used to it.

 

"... So you know how I was a cat, right-"

 

The two stare at each other for who knows how long. Kenma exhales through his nose and returns to his game.  _Another cat story?_ Two hands and all ten fingers is not enough for Kenma to count how many times his friend talked about his past life as the badass black cat who roamed the streets fearlessly. And this does mean that Kenma knows about this, 'young master'.

 

"Hear me out will ya," and Kuroo snatches the game out from Kenma's hands, pausing it right after then sitting on it. At that, Kenma makes a face before forcibly looking at his childhood friend, a sign that he was finally listening.

 

* * *

 

 

"So- Karasuno's 3rd year setter was my owner in his past life. Swear to God, same name, same hair, same mole under the elft eye, same- same  _beauty_. Same everything."

 

Kenma is eyeballing Kuroo as if he has gone insane (in which he had considered this a legitimate possibility various times). It takes a minute or two, maybe even three before the smaller boy opens up his mouth to speak.

 

"Does he know that he was your young master? Let alone that he kept a cat named Kuroo- and that the cat is you? You two  _just_ met  _today_. Are you going to ask him about reincarnation like some crazy bastard? Which you are, so I guess it wouldn't be that unusual. Hmm.."

 

"Ouch. Was that last bit really necessary, Kenma."

 

By now the boy is mumbling to himself- as much as he is very uninterested in daily activities except gaming, something like this has certainly perked his interests.  _It's not every day you came across such events_ , he'd say.

 

"In any case, it comes down to whether you're willing to pursue something from this."

 

"But what if it doesn't mean anything. What if I'm just- high or something and all this is just my imagination?"

 

"Then you need therapy."

 

Kuroo pauses and holds up a finger to protest before his expression falls apart.

 

That  _is_ true though.

 

Suddenly feeling distraught, the taller flops back down onto his blanket with a groan and takes a moment to think. But before his mind can mumble an array of solutions, Kenma's voice interrupts him.

 

"You two met then. And you two met now. Coincidence or not, doesn't that meaning  _something_ _?_ "

 

Again, that  _is_ true though.

 

"... Alright. Thanks, man.  _Fuck_ , I'm just gonna sleep for now. G'night, Kenma."

 

There is a slight rustle of blankets as Kuroo nestles his head comfortably on his pillow before he feels a tap on his forehead. It's Kenma.

 

"Kuroo... You're lying on my game, by the way. The one you sat on? Give it back."

 

The former cat scrunches his nose slightly in thought.

 

"Yeah nah, you're goin' the fuck to sleep. No games for you tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been getting muse to continue this and I'm so thankful to those who wanted more of it!! So here it is and I hope you've enjoyed :'') I kind of had fun writing this one. Thank you for the support, guys ;;

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it! This was such a random idea I had with the sudden urge and motivation to write something. Feel free to leave a comment :)  
> For now I might leave this as a one-shot unless I feel like writing more of it (and if I get the time and motivation again OTL).  
> Also if you guys want more of it, I'd like to know and I'll try my best to get more chapters out of this fic :3


End file.
